The present invention relates generally to medical systems, and more particularly, to reduced pressure, compression systems and apparatuses for use on joints.
Physicians perform millions of surgical procedures each year around the world. Many of the procedures are performed as open surgery and an increasing number are performed using minimally invasive surgery, such as arthroscopic, laparoscopic, and endoscopic procedures. Many of the surgical procedures involve surgery on a joint, such as arthroscopic knee surgery, arthroplasty, or many others.
Acute wounds are created during surgery, and these wounds require care for proper healing. In many situations, a sterile, dry gauze is merely applied. In some situations, a dressing is applied and a compression garment is applied. In the case of surgery on joints, the care of the resultant wounds can be more challenging because a dressing is desired that will allow movement of the joint. Consider as one example the context of knee surgery. The skin over the knee that is measured longitudinally while standing at seven inches stretches to nearly 15 inches when the knee is placed in a completely bent position. If that range of motion is desired, the dressing would need to be able to accommodate approximately a 100% stretch.